Choir Of Coughs
by Shadow's Tears
Summary: "Cough cough cough." Just why was he coughing anyway? He never fell ill, never. He even had a record of recovering from chicken pox within just 8 days.
1. I Am 'NOT' Sick

_**Well, actually, this fanfic was not originally my own idea. It was inspired by PerfectMisfit, who just happened to randomly mention this idea a few weeks ago. Originally, we thought of making this a collab, but she had other things going on, so I shamelessly published this under my name.**_

_**The entire chapter is my own creation, but I would definitely have not gotten the idea or inspiration to write this without her so for that, profuse thanks, and also, I'm grateful that she's being kind enough and not making any fuss when I claimed this story. Thank you so much PerfectMisfit.**_

**_Carry on with the story._**_

* * *

_

_Cough cough cough._

Frowning, the music student pulled out a handkerchief to cover his mouth as the deep sounds left his throat. Probably just a little tickle in his throat. He had never been sick in his whole life, except for that one time when his kindergarten class had faced an epidemic of chicken pox. But he had the satisfaction in knowing that he had been the first to recover from it and return to school in a record of only 8 days.

_Cough cough cough._

This time, it was louder, and he also brought up a considerable amount of phlegm into his handkerchief. All in all, it couldn't be anything serious. It was probably a bug that was going around school. He would be fine. If there was anything he had built up immunity to, apart from his fan girls, it was the tendency to fall ill.

_Cough cough COUGH._

The last cough had him stopping in the hallway and closing his eyes at the force with which he had coughed.

"Yunoki sama, are you all right?"

Straightening, he looked to his side and saw the three trusted girls of his guard.

Still managing a princely smile, Azuma said, "Yes, I'm fine. I've probably caught something that's going around school."

All three girl exchanged looks of unified sympathy.

"Our poor Maestro. Some of these students have no consideration and just pass on their microbes everywhere. If someone else gets sick, it doesn't matter, they're not important or anything, but what if our Yunoki sama falls ill?" asked the leader of the group.

"Oh, it's horrible to imagine!" chorused the other two, dramatically covering their faces with their arms.

"Now now, I'm fine, but thank-_cough_- you for your-_cough_- concern. Now I had better head to class. You three go on, I wouldn't want you to be delayed getting to class on my account."

"KYAAH! Can anyone be any more selfless than the Maestro? We shall not fail you, come on girls, let's see who can get to class fastest!"

With that, the Yunoki guard sprinted down the hall. Azuma shook his head at the trio. He covered his mouth again as another cough forced its way up his windpipe. What was wrong with him?

He continued to walk, pausing every few seconds to respond to his body's ridiculously annoying reflex action of having to cough. Just why was he coughing anyway? Why does one feel the need to cough? To get rid of something that's foreign to the body, according to his bio book. So what bloody foreign object did he have that his body was trying to get rid of so determinedly?

He gulped, trying to cool down the hot feeling in his trachea, only to find that he now felt discomfort while doing so. Experimentally, he gulped again, and found it more painful to swallow air. Was this due to talking with the Yunoki guard? It had to be. Because he, Azuma Yunoki, never suffered from sore throats.

He walked into class and took his respective seat. A few moments later, the seat next to his was occupied by his best friend.

"Yunoki, what's up with you?" asked Kazuki, peering into his friend's face.

"You look tired. Are you sick?"

"No, I-_cough cough_- am not sick."

"You look sick. Look at you, your nose is red, and your eyes are all watery."

"I'm fine-_cough_-Hiha-_cough_-Hihara."

He coughed again, and felt disgusted when snot threatened to drip from his nostrils. This was so not considered 'princely'. He folded his phlegm-covered handkerchief into a quarter and blew his nose. The human body was considered to be the greatest creation of all. Whoever the hell had said that obviously hadn't yet discovered the disgusting body fluids that are produced in it.

"Yunoki, are you sure-"

"_Cough_. Yes Hihara, I'm _FINE_."

Azuma stressed the last word for emphasis and covered his mouth with his snot-covered handkerchief. Disgusted, he pulled it away. Sympathetically, Kazuki reached into his pocket and offered his handkerchief to his cough plagued friend. Gratefully, Azuma took it and discarded his wet and body-fluid covered handkerchief into his blazer pocket, making a mental note to throw this particular blazer for dry cleaning the second he got home.

His mathematics teacher entered the room and took his position by the board. Azuma rubbed at his watery eyes with the back of his hand and tried to focus. His desk was just in the third row, but he was finding it difficult to concentrate. Maybe he needed glasses? That would be it. Because Azuma Yunoki did not suffer from watery eyes caused due to a cold which he knew he didn't have.

And why was it so damn hot today? He loosened the neckerchief at his collar and pushed away his hair. Though the contents of the window to his right claimed that it was rather cloudy today, and that the temperature was nothing but normal, he knew nature could be tricky; his own natural mind was trying to fool him into believing that he was sick, wasn't it? It was hot outside, not just inside. Okay, so his fellow classmates seemed completely unaffected by the apparent increase in humidity, but that was their preference, right? There was no way possible that he was the only one feeling hot right now, because Azuma Yunoki did not suffer from a fever caused by an illness which he knew he didn't have.

As the class progressed, he found it becoming difficult to pay attention to the monotonous tone of his teacher's voice.

_Just a little rest, _his conscience whispered, and he closed his eyes and laid his head on the desk.

_No one will get the wrong idea. I'm a model student after all. They'll know I'm just taking a break. Just a few seconds, and I'll get back to the problem._

His few seconds deepened into a very deep sleep that effectively maintained a grip over him for the span of the entire class.

"What's happened to Yunoki kun?" asked his math teacher, looking at the sleeping head of purple hair on the desk.

Kazuki raised a hand to offer an explanation.

"It's very simple sir. He's sick."

The quiet atmosphere of the classroom was punctuated by the sound of whispers.

"Yunoki sama? Sick?"

"He's never been sick, right?"

Why was there so much chatter around him? Had class ended early? Blearily, Azuma opened his eyes and raised his head, feeling slightly confused when he realized that all eyes were on him.

"Are you all right?" questioned his teacher.

"Isn't it obvious that he's sick sir?" asked Kazuki.

"I am _NOT__-__ach-choo_!"

Azuma quickly brought up the handkerchief to his nose.

With a grin, Kazuki cheekily said, "I told you so."

* * *

_**Yeah, sick Yunoki. PerfectMisift wanted to read a fanfic where he was sick since no one had done the idea yet.**_

_**A huge round of applause for PerfectMisfit please, for her creative mind. I merely decorated the cake with the icing, whilst she actually baked the main portion of it.**_

_**Leave a review please, remember, it's a reward for not just one person, but two here.**_


	2. Damn, I'm Sick

_**Lol. Well, I'm glad that some people liked this. Aw, and no, PERFECTMISFIT, you deserve as much credit as I do. And it's dedicated to you as well! Happy birthday!**_

* * *

Azuma was running away from a handkerchief; a really BIG handkerchief covered with snot. He could hear its thunderous footsteps dogging him untiringly as he ran for his life.

"Refuse to believe you need me eh? Well I'll show you!" roared the handkerchief.

"ACH-CHOO!"

The handkerchief sneezed, covering the lilac haired boy with mucous and other secretions.

"No…" he moaned.

"Yunoki", said the handkerchief.

"Stay away."

He pushed at the hands that gripped his shoulders.

"Yunoki, you've got to wake up."

A hand went to his forehead, causing his eyes to bolt open.

"Don't coat me with snot, handkerchief scum!" he shot out, pushing the hand away.

It was then that he realized there wasn't a handkerchief in sight. The only person visible was Kazuki who was bending over him, apparently checking his temperature.

"Mariko sensei, I think the fever's finally getting to him", he called out towards the other side of the nurse's office.

"Hihara", the sick student muttered, rubbing a hand over his face.

"How did I get here?"

"You were leaving for our next class, but you fainted before you got out the door."

"_Cough cough. _Oh."

"You have a fever Yunoki, what are you going to do? It's best if you get home."

"Home? But I'll miss so many classes; I can't possibly…oh Kami Sama, my grandmother!"

"What? Your grandmother?" parroted Kazuki dubiously.

Azuma could almost hear his grandmother's whip-like voice cut through his brain.

_Yunokis never get sick Azuma. Are you really that weak? Well, we've got ways of making these ailments go away._

_*Laughs wickedly while lightening flashes in the background*_

"It's not just a fever Yunoki. You've caught a number of other things as well", added the nurse, Mariko sensei, coming back towards them with a large bottle containing a dangerous looking red liquid.

"What…is _that?"_ asked Azuma looking at the liquid with some apprehension.

"It's just medicine. In addition to the fever, you've also got a sinus problem, sore throat, cough and a whole load of congestion. In other words", she said, putting the bottle down on the bedside table, "You've been stoned by every germ that is possible of worrying half of the student population."

"Great", Azuma managed to force past his sore throat.

"Drink this. It will help control the fever."

Mariko sensei poured some of the liquid into a small medicine cup and handed it to her patient. Azuma winced as he took the cup between his fingers; he hated medicine, especially syrups. Tablets were much more convenient, if he was ever forced into a situation where meds had to be ingested.

"Drink that, then you have to figure out how to get home. I'll be back in a minute."

Mariko sensei walked out of the nurse's office. The moment she was gone Azuma pushed himself into a sitting position and placed the medicine cup back onto the table.

"Take it easy Yunoki!" Kazuki tried to lower Azuma back onto the sick bed.

"No way! I'll go home if needed but there's no way I'm drinking that!" he pointed accusingly at the cup that was innocently resting on the tabletop.

"My family has herbal methods of treating these things, and those remedies taste a lot better than medicine!"

"Maybe, but this works really fast Yunoki, your fever will come down considerably if you take it."

"No. I don't want to Hihara."

Azuma Yunoki was pouting, for the first time since he was ten, he was pouting, and adamantly refusing to allow that vile tasting liquid to enter his mouth. Kazuki now dug his heels in, determined to help his friend even if he was in denial.

"Yunoki, if you refuse to drink this, I'll hold your nose and force it down your throat. I'm serious."

"You wouldn't dare Hihara", Azuma tried to sound threatening, but the effort was too much on his already over-taxed throat.

He broke out into another fit of coughs, and was quickly supported by the trumpeter who eased him back onto the bed.

"Give me my blazer Hihara", he said when the coughs subsided.

The lime haired boy walked over to the chair where his blazer and carrying case had been dumped before picking up the blazer and walking back to his sick friend. Azuma rummaged through an inner pocket before pulling out his cell phone.

"Hello? Chauffer? _Cough cough. _No I'm not feeling- _cough_- well. I'm taking a half day can you- _cough cough-_ please bring the car? How soon? Half an hour? That long? _Cough cough. _Fine."

He shoved the phone back into the pocket and handed it to his friend.

"_Ach-choo!"_

He hurriedly searched for a handkerchief as his nostrils filled with mucous and was handed a tissue. Azuma blew his nose, which was now a brilliant shade of pink.

"Yunoki, drink the medicine." Kazuki again tried to coax his friend into taking the liquid.

"No."

Azuma laid back onto the pillows and rubbed his throbbing temples.

"Excuse me, Mariko sensei!" called a bubbly voice from the doorway.

Kazuki turned and Azuma tried to lean up from the pillows even though he knew who was at the door.

Kahoko popped inside the infirmary.

"Mariko sensei, I oh."

She stopped suddenly as she spotted the two boys.

"Hey Kaho chan!" greeted Kazuki in his usual manner.

"Hey Hihara senpai, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

She shifted her position to see who was on the sick bed.

"Yunoki senpai? What happened to you?"

"He's sick Kahoko chan. But he's refusing to take his medicine" said Kazuki gesturing towards the medicine cup.

"Oh, that's too negligent of you senpai!" Kahoko scolded him lightly, walking up to them.

"What are you here for Kaho chan?" questioned Kazuki.

"My friend has a horrible headache, so I offered to bring her a pain killer."

"Oh. Well, the pain killers are over here."

Kazuki walked over to a shelf and picked up a bottle before fishing through it and pulling out a few individually packed tablets.

"Here you go Kaho chan." He said, dropping the pills into her palm.

Azuma Yunoki, who believed the injustice of being sick should have some retribution now grabbed her wrist and moaned in a soft voice, "Wait Hino san…don't leave just yet."

Kahoko, shocked by the sudden gesture pulled away.

"Please…" he croaked persuasively, using his illness to his advantage.

"Oh, looks like the fever's finally getting to him. Kaho chan, why don't you try to get him to take his medicine? I'll deliver those tablets if you want."

"um…I…"

"You're in class 2-3 right? Don't worry. I'll take care of it for you."

He scooped up the tablets from her hand, and without another word, raced out.

Azuma now managed an evil smirk. This was unexpected. His toy was with him when he was sick.

"Kahoko…" he whispered, feeling a laugh tickle his throat when she jumped.

Kahoko tried to convince herself that Azuma was sick, and that he wouldn't try to do anything to her.

_Yeah right Kahoko. This IS Azuma you're talking about_.

"Come here and play nurse with me Kahoko", Azuma said softly.

Kahoko stiffened her spine.

"I'll do no such thing senpai. Now why are you refusing to take your medicine?"

"I'll take it if _you _give it to me."

Kahoko froze.

"Me?"

"Yes Kahoko, _you._ Don't you want to make your- _cough cough_- senpai feel better?"

Kahoko cringed inwardly but silently picked up the medicine cup.

"Now, how will you give it to me? With your fingers?"

"No! Why would I do that?" Kahoko panicked slightly.

"Very well then. With your mouth?"

"I'm not interested in catching your cold senpai", Kahoko managed to bite out, wishing she had the sense to leave when she had the chance.

"I'm going to do it the old-fashioned way and pour it down your throat."

She approached him brightly, but suddenly realized that she wouldn't be able to shove the medicine down his throat unless she…

Azuma's grin was wide.

"Very well, Kahoko force it down my throat. But that won't spare you the pleasure of having to touch me."

With a small moan, Kahoko gave in, prepared to do anything if she could have her escape from here.

She approached Azuma and gently tilted his head back by his chin.

"Very good Kahoko", smirked Azuma.

"Say 'ah'", she said, lifting the medicine cup to his mouth.

Obediently, Azuma opened his mouth and waited, and felt the bitter fluid being poured into his oral cavity. With a huge gulp, he downed it and grimaced.

Kahoko immediately put the cup down and prepared to sprint towards the door.

"We're not done- _cough_- yet Kahoko", said Azuma who had expertly been holding onto her hand while he had swallowed the syrup.

"Wh…what more senpai?"

"Haven't you heard of taking sugar after ingesting medicine? It helps it go down."

Kahoko now wondered where she had heard those words before, and after a while she placed them.

"I didn't know you liked Mary Poppins, senpai."

"I don't, but Miyabi does."

"Sugar? There's no sugar around here."

"Then why don't you substitute for its absence?" asked Azuma suggestively.

"I…ah…" stuttered Kahoko before Hihara came rushing in.

"Yunoki, your chauffeur's here. And I gave the pills to your friend Kaho chan; she said she's waiting for you to come back. Oh, and you got Yunoki to take the syrup!"

Kazuki excitedly pointed towards the empty medicine cup.

"Heh…yeah I did. Well, bye guys!"

With that Kahoko sped out of the infirmary.

* * *

_**reviews? please? **_


	3. Visitors

****

**I'm back! So sorry for the delay college had me tied up and writer's block attacked me left, right and centre! So thank you all who read and reviewed! **

**College is awesome! My midterms just now finished and I'm on a REEEAALLY long holiday from the 24****th**** of Nov till the 3****rd**** of January! I'll be able to update my fics a little more regularly now, so have no fear readers! Lol.**

**Also, something that I've noticed- why is it my one-shots never do well? Am I just bad at writing them, or do they not portray favourable genres? Please do let me know.**

**On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Kahoko walked towards the practice room with her violin. Their teacher had given them a free period and she needed to practice the new piece Len had taught her before this weekend arrived. As she stepped into the music department the harsh sound of weeping reached her ears.

"Oh, school isn't worth coming to if Yunoki sama isn't here!"

"To think I simply got up early to make him the perfect bento! Who's going to eat it now?"

"I want the maestro! Waah…!"

Kahoko shook her head in utter disbelief. Azuma had charmed them well. Although, Kahoko, personally, was relieved that her senpai wasn't around; it meant she could walk anywhere she pleased without the risk of bumping into him and getting teased.

From what Kazuki had told her, Azuma had a severe case of the flu and would have to remain bed-ridden for another week and a half. Dreadful though, she thought to herself as she scanned the practice register for a free room. Being sick was truly horrible.

When she managed to find an un-booked room she walked into it before pulling out her violin. Almost blissfully, she placed it lovingly under her chin and let the notes flow.

0-0-0

"Kaho chan!"

Kahoko looked over her shoulder to see who had called her. A tall grass-haired boy was running towards her. She raised a hand in greeting.

"Hey Hihara senpai. How was your day?"

"It was all right. Kaho chan actually I want to ask you something."

Mio and Nao were expectantly waiting for Kahoko to catch up with them.

"You both go ahead. I'll catch up," she called to them. With a nod, the pair of them continued to walk.

"What's up?" she asked him.

"Well, I told you about Yunoki's sickness right?"

"Yeah you did," she replied nodding her head.

"I'm going to go see him right now, and I was wondering if you would come with me."

"Me? Why?" asked Kahoko feeling weary to go back to the large traditional mansion in which she had once pretended to be Azuma's bride.

"Well the thing is I have to give him his schoolwork and assignments, but I'm not sure if his grandmother is home or not. His grandmother doesn't like it when Miyabi chan is home alone when Yunoki's male acquaintances are over. If you come with me she might not get so upset."

Kahoko paused to think about the situation. She had least interest to meet Azuma's grandmother again. Her first impression was still etched in her mind and she felt a shudder pass through her at the mere idea of it. However it sounded like Kazuki had a genuine reason to go and she didn't want him to get scolded by Azuma's grandmother.

"Please Kaho chan…_PLEASE_?" he asked hope shining in his large eyes. Kahoko fought down the urge to giggle. Kazuki looked so childish when he made that face.

"All right Hihara senpai I'll come with you. But we have to be quick; I have plans for today evening."

They headed towards the bus stop where they caught a bus that dropped them off in an area just a few minutes away from the Yunoki mansion. Again, Kahoko felt an involuntary shudder pass through her as the passed under the imposing Shinto arch that headed the entrance. Kazuki reached out an arm and rang the bell. A few seconds passed and the door was opened by a pretty brunette.

"Hihara senpai, Kaho senpai! What a surprise I wasn't expecting you both!"

"Is your grandmother around Miyabi chan?" Kazuki asked as he removed his shoes.

"No, she's out and will be gone for a good 4 or 5 hours. Why are you here?" she enquired.

"I came to drop off Yunoki's schoolwork. He has to catch up on his assignments."

"Oh, that was very sweet of you Hihara senpai. Do you want to see him?"

"Is he contagious?" Kahoko asked with some caution.

"No, our family doctor was here yesterday. He's not contagious anymore but he's quite tired, so be soft when you speak."

"All right then. Thank you Miyabi chan."

Miyabi led them from the living room to a small hall with had three doors facing opposite to each other.

"That one is oniisama's room," she said pointing to the first door. "Shall I get you anything? Tea perhaps?"

"Nah, I'm good. What about you Kaho chan?"

"It's all right Miyabi chan don't take any trouble."

Miyabi gave a nod before walking back into the hall. Kazuki stepped forward and slid open the door. Azuma was resting on his futon covered with about 6 or 7 blankets. At the sound of the door, he raised his head slightly.

"Hihara?" he called softly as his eyes opened.

"Hey buddy, how you feeling?" asked Kazuki as he stepped inside. Kahoko walked in behind him.

Azuma very slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Ah, Hino chan you also came did you?"

"Hai senpai," Kahoko responded. Only one thought was keeping her where she was; it was the fact that Azuma seemed too weak to do anything embarrassing so nothing could possibly happen.

"I brought all your assignments," the trumpeter said as he reached into a large bag he had been carrying throughout their journey. "While you were gone, Mariko sensei finished 3 chapters in social studies. We have to give an account about the general traditions and customs of the people belonging to eastern-Asia."

Kazuki dumped out a textbook which was as thick as the skin of ten rhinos. "Also, in English, they finished Macbeth. You have to read everything, there's going to be a rapid fire round sensei will ask random questions to anyone. And we have to write an essay about the importance of education."

Kazuki pulled out another book and a notepad. "Math- they finished calculus until successive differentiation. We have 60 sums to finish as homework."

Azuma's already pale skin now became positively ghostly as he watched Hihara chuck the math book in front of him.

"I thought you came to make me feel better Hihara. How am I supposed to finish all this?"

"Sorry Yunoki. But you had to know sooner or later or else you'll fall behind in class. Oh and they finished harmonics in music studies. We have to attempt to play the piece given on page 47 in our book and identify the different overtones."

"That sure is a lot senpai," said Kahoko as she bent down to pick up one of the heavy books.

Azuma wearily closed his eyes. This was why falling sick was so annoying. If he hadn't fallen ill he could have been in class yesterday instead of being forced to take _medicine_ by his evil grandmother. The hack. For someone who appeared like she didn't want anything else with him except for being a control-freak she sure had put in a lot of effort to make sure he recovered.

"Hihara senpai?" a voice called from the door.

All of them looked and saw Miyabi standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry for bothering you but I was wondering if you could help me carry in the tea. I had to make some for oniisan anyway, so I brewed enough for everyone."

"Sure. I'll be back," Kazuki told Kahoko before he dashed to his feet and ran out of the room.

Kahoko, suddenly self-conscious about being alone with Azuma made to get up.

"Uh uh. You have to stay here," Azuma said in a devilish whisper as he held her hand.

"You're not well senpai, please don't forget that," Kahoko said as she tried to calm down and free herself.

"Please don't go Kahoko. I need you here."

"Stop fooling around senpai, this isn't funny."

"I have something to tell you. Please listen to me."

The intensity in his voice made Kahoko curious and she peered at his face. He looked quite serious. Abandoning her attempt to pull away she obeyed his hand's pressure and again sat down.

"Kahoko, what I am about to tell you is not something everyone knows. I wasn't supposed to know either. But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

The low tone his voice had taken on was persuasive and the red-head nodded.

"All right now tell me senpai."

"Kahoko…"

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Haha, cliffy! Any guesses as to what Azuma wants to say to her? Well, since I'm pretty clueless as to where this story is heading, I don't know myself!**

**Reviews would be good!**


	4. The Real Illness

**Update! You curious readers will finally get to know what Azuma wanted to say. The idea surrounding this chapter is highly…well…let's just say odd, for use of a word. Azuma might be a little OOC and I'm sorry for that.**

**I'd like to add a vote of thanks here to fellow FF writer YAMITWILIGHTMOON who sketched a really cute cartoon of Azuma and I! I just loved it so much! You can check out the sketch link in my profile or go directly using this link (remove the spaces of course) **

**ht tp : / / yamitwilight . deviantart . com / # / d 3 7 0h 40  
**

**Like I said before, I have little idea where this story is heading so the words and dialogue were all typed on impulse.**

**Slightly, ahem, professionally 'mature' terms are used to describe Azuma's illness here so don't mind it. Some may find it amusing (as I did) but hey, I can't guess everyone's reaction. I sincerely hope I'm not disappointing anyone.**

**Carry on!**

* * *

"_Kahoko…there's something I have to tell you…"_

Kahoko made an attempt to stop herself from trembling. For a sick person, Azuma sure had a firm grip on her hand.

"What is it senpai?" she asked in partial curiosity.

"Kahoko…the thing is…my present illness…is not your average flu. I wasn't supposed to know about this either but I overheard my grandmother talking with our doctor and…"

"And?" prompted Kahoko when Azuma suddenly paused. A long-fingered hand suddenly came up to cover his mouth as a sudden fit of coughs seized him. Kahoko hastened to pick up the box of Kleenex next to his futon and handed him a tissue. Azuma took it from her, and blew; it struck the redhead how ridiculously elegant and dignified the action looked even though he was a man who was sick and had just relieved his nostrils.

With a toss he managed to dispose of the tissue neatly into the wicker bin next to his door.

"What did you overhear?" Kahoko asked, her interest now piqued.

"Well, the thing is…the flu is actually a side effect of something much more serious…"

"And that is?"

Azuma assessed her face; perhaps lying to her to this extent was bad? But then again, he needed something for his muse.

"The flu is an extra symptom of a hormonal imbalance."

"Eh?" The violinist stared at her senior. "Hormonal imbalance?" she parroted.

"Yes. Surely you know what hormones are don't you? I believe they would have covered the topic in biology for you this year. Or is your brain incapable of remembering your own subjects?"

"Of course I know what hormones are!" Kahoko shot, feeling highly offended. "Though senpai may not believe it, I do have _some_ memory capacity!"

"Well since you appear to know so much I shall tell you exactly what the matter is with me, although it's quite embarrassing for _me, a Yunoki son _to say such a thing."

"Just hurry up!" Kahoko exclaimed having had enough with the dramatics.

Azuma sighed before continuing. "I'm having a testosterone imbalance in my body."

The words were met with slightly shocked silence. Kahoko couldn't believe her ears. A testosterone imbalance? Azuma? It sounded so impossible.

"You look like you haven't grasped much of what I just said," Azuma stated quietly, mistaking the reason for her lack of response. "Simply put, my body produces my testosterone irregularly. Instead of it releasing steady quantities at regular intervals, it suddenly gives out too much or too less. This is another reason for my bipolar disorder."

"Oh senpai…" Kahoko said with soft empathy and Azuma had to bite down the chuckle that formed in his throat. How was it that she could be so trusting? It was easy to fool her and manipulate her feelings to his advantage.

Kahoko however, was thinking too much about the flutist's condition. His testosterone was irregular? Then he had a valid reason for acting the way he did. His misuse of her suddenly had justification. But why did it happen particularly around her?

"Um…senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"Although I now partially understand your condition, I still don't get why you only show that side to me. I understand that your hormones are not in control but that still doesn't make any sense why…" her voice trailed off and Azuma already had a response.

"Like I already told you," the flutist fibbed smoothly, "though your impenetrable brain has yet to grasp it, for some unfathomable reason, I _like _you. I suppose because of that my body sends out more testosterone when you're around."

"Ah…that's well…." Kahoko stuttered blushing crimson. She had the ability to produce such a manly reaction from him? And he actually liked her? So he hadn't been lying when he told her that.

When she didn't say anything else Azuma settled for simply looking at her face. He reached out and touched one of the shining red strands and her face turned towards his.

"Why are you telling me such a delicate matter senpai?" she questioned, wondering if he would give her an honest answer.

"Well, I actually believe you can be of some help to me Kahoko," he said softly.

"Me? What can I do?"

"You see, the only way for this to become resolved is if my body regularizes the testosterone release. The only method for that, according to the doctor, is to have a female around me at all times. In short, if I get a girlfriend, all is well."

"A girlfriend? How can I help you here? I mean, the girls I know might be up to standard, but Mio chan is very fond of you and-"

"Baka," he hissed quietly. "I never believed you to be _this _idiotic. I'm talking about _you _Kahoko."

"M…m…m…ME?" Kahoko stuttered hoping he didn't imply what she thought he meant. "Me what?"

"You could be my girlfriend you know. Think about it. There are advantages for both of us. My condition will stabilize, and you…" His voice trailed.

"And I?" she repeated, wondering how the conversation had taken such an unexpected twist.

"You get the benefit of being treated like a princess. Isn't that every girl's dream?"

"S…senpai!" Kahoko blurted unable to say anything else. "That's not a valid reason at all! Besides, you may like me now but I don't know what may happen later on! I don't want to be someone's girlfriend for the heck of it! There has to be some emotion behind it!"

Azuma remained quiet and she added, "What will happen if I refuse?"

The lilac-haired man sighed and simply stated, "Then you are dooming me into a forced engagement and possible marriage with Takashima Ayano, as per my grandmother's orders. Would you like to carry the guilt of that for the rest of your life?"

His words hit her strongly. How did he turn the tables like that? Suddenly she was the one who had erred. And true, just the mere idea of it was making her guilty. She bit her lip and considered her choices.

"Senpai…look I'm flattered that you like me but do you truly wish to be in a relationship with me? Won't your grandmother say anything?"

"I'll make her accept you. If I say that you're simply helping me until I recover my imbalances she might allow it. It's better than being cooed over by Ayano."

His words hurt her more than they should have. This was just a temporary arrangement. Maybe he didn't like her as much as she'd hoped for. But why was she becoming depressed about the idea?

"Senpai I still don't think-"

"Why not?" Azuma curled a lock of her hair around his index. "I won't make an impossible boyfriend Kahoko. Please, consider it. You'd be doing a good thing. I promise not to make you regret your decision. That's my contribution to the bargain."

Sympathetically, Kahoko looked at him. His reason was genuine and she wanted to help, but what would become of her after he became cured? Would she be dumped? Knowing she was making a mistake, she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'll do it."

"That's a good girl," Azuma said appreciatively. "Thank you Kahoko."

Not feeling too thrilled, Kahoko remained quiet. Had she just made a critical mistake?

"How long might it take for this to settle?" she asked after a gap.

"Why Kahoko? You sound like you're waiting for the second this will get over and we haven't even begun yet."

"It's only temporary. I need to know."

Azuma took his time in giving in answer. "At maximum say about, 2 weeks?"

"And after that?"

"After that? Why Kahoko, if I didn't know any better, I'd guess that you actually _want _to be with me."

"Kaho chan!" called Kazuki's cheerful voice suddenly from the hall.

"Hai, senpai?' she called back as she stood up trying not to look overwhelmed or flustered.

Azuma watched her retreating back thoughtfully. This was going to be a very interesting period. He silently congratulated himself on thinking of the idea. Girls like Kahoko had to be taught with whom they rightfully belonged to.

* * *

**Hehe…Azuma is such a liar. A Yunoki boy having a hormonal imbalance. Lol. How did I do here? Was the concept ok? I feel so bad for what I did to Kahoko. ^_^**

**Review please!**


	5. Good Morning

**_Update at last! I'm really trying my best to be regular with my updates but it just never seems to work out. :(._**

* * *

The sleek black sedan was already waiting by the time Kahoko woke up on Monday morning. Blearily she fiddled around for a robe and padded her way downstairs to find her mother in full conversation. The responding voice had her nerves clanging against one another.

"Your home is very lovely," Azuma Yunoki said smoothly as he bent forward to place his teacup.

"It's very sweet of you to come pick up Kahoko, Yunoki kun."

"She's partially my responsibility-_cough cough_- now Hino sama. It's the least I can do."

"You're still coughing Yunoki kun! Kahoko told me you weren't going to school for another few days."

"Actually –_sniffle_- I have no plans of attending school today. I just came to pick up Hino san."

"My oh my! What a lucky girl she is!"

Kahoko inhaled and placed one of her fluffy pink-clad feet into the sitting room. The aura given off should have been serene with Azuma in his beige slacks and fashionable sweater and his hair tied up. Blushing slightly that she was still not dressed she faced her mother.

"Ohaya okasan."

"Ohaya Kaho. Look who's come to see you first thing in the morning!" her mother chirped the words.

"Why are you here?" Kahoko shot this at Azuma who smirked slightly.

"Kaho! Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend who's come all the way to pick you up?"

_Boyfriend?_

"He-I- we are not a couple!" Kahoko babbled as Azuma's grin got wider.

"There there, it's ok. She's still shy about it," the lilac haired youth told her mother. Then fixing those lovely amber-gold eyes on hers he added, "Ne,_ Kahoko_?"

"You-you…ah mou!" Kahoko exclaimed putting her hands over an already crimson face. "I'm out of here. I'll be late otherwise."

Just as she dodged into the hall her mother called after her, "Don't take too long getting ready. Yunoki kun's not well after all."

"Senpai…" Kahoko hissed inaudibly under her breath before stomping up the steps for a bath.

About half an hour later she was at the table slurping down her morning breakfast. Azuma was sipping his third cup of tea next to her.

"Senpai, really, none of this is necessary. I really can't expect all this kind of treatment."

"You've no need to expect since it'll be gone after a bit."

"Ah…well that is…I'm not going to get accustomed to it," Kahoko finished rather lamely.

Azuma quirked an eyebrow but made no comment. Kahoko made a strong point to avoid eye contact with him. She knew she would blush if she looked him in the eye.

By the way _Kahoko_ I do hope you've practiced everything I told you to over the weekend."

"I cannot practice _walking with a straight back_ unless I walk hunched over. Or do you want me to practice hunching just for the sake of straightening myself?"

Azuma chuckled. "Well now there's an idea."

"Shut up," hissed Kahoko. "And what does _shape my eyebrows_ imply? I think they look pretty normal."

"For someone simple-minded like you it might actually be possible to confuse caterpillars and fine lines."

"My eyebrows DO NOT look like caterpillars," Kahoko said a little louder than she had intended, just as her mother re-entered the dining room.

"You know Kahoko, it has been a while since you've gotten your eyebrows shaped. Don't blame Yunoki kun for giving you a suggestion."

"B…but okasan!" pouted Kahoko, appalled at how easily her mother had been convinced by the flutist.

"Anyway, you should leave it's almost time," her mother added looking at the clock.

0-0-0

Kahoko clutched at her carrying case and looked down at her knees. Azuma was maintaining a polite distance and appraising her at the opposite end of the seat.

"Senpai…" she said turning towards him, "how will you explain this to everyone? Dropping me off regularly? That too in your own personal vehicle. People will talk."

"Charity," Azuma said simply.

Kahoko stared at him. This person was impossible!

Azuma chuckled at her look of insult and added, "I thought that sounded apt. But too harsh ne? I'll just say it plain."

"Plain?" repeated Kahoko blankly. Was he actually going to tell everyone that he didn't have his testosterone under control?

"I'll tell them we're dating. Easy."

"EH?!" Kahoko practically shrieked, causing his chauffer to glance briefly over his shoulder.

"Kahoko-_cough_- the suggestion is really not something to make a fuss over. Stop it with your immaturity. If anything, _I_ should be wary of saying that, since it's a reflection on me."

"And what about me Senpai?" Kahoko shot, annoyed at his response.

"Common girl being a Yunoki girlfriend. Sounds-_sniffle sniffle-_ ok to me."

"Th-that's hardly the point Senpai! When this whole charade ends after 2 weeks there will be more talk! I don't want to referred to as the girl who was foolish and thought she had a single chance with you!"

"Why would you think that?" Azuma asked quietly, thus effectively silencing the cherry haired girl from her diatribe.

Large honey coloured eyes observed her and her voice caught in her throat. Azuma was so mercurial. How was she to ever assess what he was going to say next? Pretending to be his girlfriend was one thing, thank God she wasn't really! Understanding him was too difficult.

"Kahoko-_cough-_ you should never allow yourself to think like that." Azuma scooted over to her and her breath caught. This had happened so many times before and she hated being this close to him. His mere presence made her nervous and at this proximity…

That pale face was edging closer and closer and Kahoko felt the small drum in her chest beat frantically at his approach. When he was a breath's whisper away, the car suddenly stopped.

"We're arrived sir," the chauffer announced, not turning around.

"I…I need to go," Kahoko managed, trying to move back from him but her body remained paralyzed under the penetrating gaze of the flutist.

"Not until I finish what I was saying." A slim finger reached out and brushed back her bangs.

"See Kahoko, what you said was wrong. You thought people would say you had a single chance with me. But…in reality…you had no chance at all."

He grinned broadly as Kahoko jerked away from him and slammed the car door in his face.

* * *

**Reviews? **


End file.
